User blog:IvyMeme/A New Wiki? (READ.)
So I've seen a cause about "making a new wiki." I'm sorry but. Guys. Seriously. Why are people suddenly trying to make a new wiki with new admins, because ONE person made a blog saying PATCH UP OR MAKE A NEW WIKI? I'm confused. Seriously. Why so suddenly? This wiki has been the same for months. Why is this suddenly a big deal? I'm going to tell you all a story: The date is August 29th 2011. I came on the wiki, what did I see? EVERY PAGE. VANDALISED. And I mean EVERY PAGE. At least in some way or form, some more than others. And it was 100% worse than any vandalism you guys have seen, because we didn't have the precautions we have now back then. It took weeks (if I remember?) to fix it, to get the wiki back to normal. I thought the wiki would be gone forever. But you know what? We did it. We got through it. if the users of 2011 managed to get through the WORST VANDALISM THIS WIKI WILL EVER SEE why can't we get over a few issues that this wiki HAS ALWAYS HAD? This wiki isn't perfect. It never will be. But making a new wiki? That's just running away from the problems this wiki faces. Making a new wiki, sure it's like a fresh start. But you'll still face problems: it won't be the utopia you imagine. You can never get rid of trolls, vandalism, mary sues, the whole lot completely. You have to deal with it. Find ways to make it less likely for it to happen, precautions etc. I've been on this wiki for NEARLY 3 YEARS I've seen it at its best, and at its worst. But I've seen this wiki face problems, and overcome them. I've seen this wiki overcome almost dying, everyone going crazy over recolours being banned, countless vandalism attacks and more. If we got through those I think we can get through these issues =__= Trust me on this, I've been on longer than anyone else, I've seen the wiki at points you haven't, I'm not trying to boast, but I'm probably one of the most experienced here. I think I'm going to know what's best for the wiki. :\ So before you rush off to "start anew", think to yourself "is this really the right decision?" _________________________________________________________________________________ Also, do you think this "wiki-move" will be easy? Sorry to burst your bubble, but it isn't. You think it is? It most definately isn't. It's hard as hell.I have evidential proof from another well known user (formerly), who not only claims that creating, working on and living with a new wikia is hard, but also further adds to all the points people are trying to make, to whom i quote her words; Creating a new wikia doesn't solve everyone problem these people are trying to fix. Not only does it consume so much time with the creation, deciding of what background to use, or what sprites will fit where for emotes, there's the descision of choosing new mods and mins. Keep the old ones? Or will the user who makes this new wikia, (whomever they may be) decide they're friends are better fitting. Friends may be friends, but they don't always make right decisions. Furthermore, just leaving this wikia for a new one will get rid of trolls and spammers? Pa-lease. Trolls and Spammers, Flammers too, will exist on EVERY wiki, no matter how safe or protected; every wikia has it's abusers. Making a new wiki won't just fix everything. And the Recolour problem; we've already made a rule for that aswell. I too believe recolours are wrong, but most people cannot say they have never recoloured. I myself started out as a recolourer. I worked away from it. And one more thing, just to make all of you who STILL aren't appeased; SFCW already has "new wikia"s. Correction; we have about three. How much more evidence do i need to prove that we don't want to move? --Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland _______________________________________________________________________________ Thank you for reading this, I know it's long but it's important. I appreciate it alot. Category:Blog posts